


Ascension

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Ascension, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to take my current LJ icon and write a drabble (100 word) for it.

They told him he could do it, that he had the ability to ascend and become one with the Ancients who had walked and loved in this great city all those millennia ago.

As the glow surrounded him, dissolving his body into non-corporeal form, he felt a pull towards the Stargate opening behind him.

Before him, John looked stoic but Rodney could see the pain in his eyes, and could read thoughts that screamed, _I love you. Please don't go_.

In sorrow, Rodney recalled that he had walked and loved in this great city too.

He didn't want to go.

-


End file.
